While a compound composed of ascorbic acid and alpha-tocopherol coupled together via a phosphoric acid residue is disclosed in Japanese Kokai Tokkyo Koho (published unexamined patent application) No. 59-219295, no compound comprising a phospholipid and ascorbic acid is known as yet.
It is believed that active oxygen and lipid peroxides are factors causative of aging, adult diseases and other diseases, hence are harmful to living bodies, and should be eliminated from living bodies. For inhibiting the formation or decomposing these hazardous substances, the use of antioxidants originally occurring in living organisms, for example vitamin E, ascorbic acid, ubiquinone and uric acid, has been proposed. However, none of them is fully satisfactory.